


Diversion

by Brandnewandancient



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandnewandancient/pseuds/Brandnewandancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard needs a distraction after the mission on Thessia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr page: brandnewandancient.tumblr.com for Kaidan Porn Week there and I thought I would post it here as well. This is unbeta'd so please be forgiving of any spelling/grammatical errors.

Shepard was restless, pacing the deck of the CIC like a caged animal. It had been a few days since they had seen any action, only a few days since Thessia and the fantastic failure that had been. Yes, restless was the only way to describe her current state of being. Physical activity was what she needed, a diversion.

She turned on her heel and slapped her palm against control panel of the elevator, ordering the deck for the shuttle bay as the doors slid shut behind her. They opened once more to reveal the Armory and surprisingly few crewmembers.

Kaidan stood at the weapon console, meticulously cleaning and reassembling his assault rifle, peering through a new scope she had picked up for him. Her jaw twitched as she considered him, she could stand for some physical _activity_ with the Major, but first she had something a little different in mind.

She stalked over to Vega who was just finishing up a set of pull-ups. "Vega, let's dance," she growled, waiting as he dropped to his feet, rolling his shoulders and popping his neck.

He studied his commanding officer, noted the almost feral gleam in her eyes, the tension she carried in her shoulders. She didn’t want a dancing partner; she was looking for someone to beat to a bloody pulp. She was small but wiry, and he had no doubts she could do just that to him if she set her mind to it. "No can do, Lola, I promised Cortez I'd help him with some procurement requests."

She narrowed her eyes, about to call him out on a lie, but Steve saved him, calling across the space, "Vega, if you're done flexing your muscles for the commander, I've got some real work you can do over here."

She scowled but stepped aside, allowing him to brush past her with a muttered promise to dance next time.  
Kaidan watched the exchange with a critical eye, he knew the other men had no such plans and it was on the tip of his tongue to say something until she turned to head back to the elevator, a range of emotions playing across her face: disgust, anger, frustration and then one he never imagined he'd glimpse from her, utter defeat. Her hands clenched and unclenched in fists at her side and he understood, she needed a distraction from her perceived failure, something to keep her mind and hands busy, something other than the carnal distractions he had no problem offering.

He stepped in front of her, stopping her with a light hand on her shoulder. "What about me?" he asked quietly, watching as her eyes drifted up his torso, lingering on his lips until her gaze shifted up to meet his. "I think Vega was worried you were going to rearrange his face."

She raised an eyebrow, shooting a glance over to the Lieutenant who wisely ducked his head from her view. "And you don't worry about the same thing?" she replied, considering his offer. It had been too long since she'd last had the privilege of sparring with her lover, _years_ , and she had never been disappointed. Besides, she needed something or someone to pound on for a bit, to wear her out.

He chuckled, "You like my face too much to hurt it too badly," he said, reaching for the tape Vega had invested in after the last time he and Shepard had beat their hands bloody on each other.

"Maybe," she said coyly, watching as he carefully wrapped his knuckles, flicking her thumbs over her own, feeling the ridges of scars from previous sparring sessions, with Ashley and Wrex on the SR1, Garrus and Jacob during the Collector mission, with Vega after Mars. Scars that the act of receiving had made her feel so alive in a universe that had spiraled into hell. " _Pussy_ ," she taunted, the ingrained insult unintended, falling back on old habits learned during basic and N-training. Instantly, she wished she could recall her words as the room went deathly silent and he fixed a steely glare on her.

"So taking care of myself to ensure I'm ready to go into the field at moments notice without special attention to an injury I received while off duty makes me a pussy? Noted, _Commander_ ," he said dryly, the icing tones of his voice sending a chilling shiver down her spine as he held out the tape, waiting for her to take it from him. His firm reminder of her rank had her back up, however and she narrowed her eyes, shaking her head in refusal.

He leaned into her, felt her dark energy tickling against the edges of his own, glared at her. “I’ll make it an order,” he warned dangerously, wrapping his hand around her wrist, pressing the sticky edge of the tape to her knuckles but not before his thumb brushed over the puckered scars in a reminder of the last time she’d come up to their cabin breathing hard, sweaty and bloody, her lips twisted in a triumphant smirk. She’d paid dearly just a few hours later when they’d been hailed down to Gellix and shoving her raw hands into her gloves had been nearly impossible and she was almost in tears by the time Kaidan helped her peel them off when they were back on the ship.

She scowled and jerked her hand away but accepted the tape, quickly wrapping up her fingers, flexing them experimentally when she’d finished. She smirked and bounced on her feet, circling Kaidan as he planned his attack, knowing she would go for hard, fast blows, dodging and ducking and always, _always_ , leading with her right fist.

He grinned at her and decided to throw her off her game, swinging at her with his left fist, following up with a distracting blow from his right. He slapped her fist aside, blocking furiously as she went on the offensive, driving him back with the ferocity of her blows. He stepped into her and pivoted, striking the side of his hand along her spine in what would have been a debilitating kidney punch had this been anything other than a sparring exercise.

The force was enough to send her stumbling forward, grunting as she sucked in a breath before spinning around, jumping back to avoid his fist aimed at her chin. She shuffled back a few steps to reassess her opponent. He’d certainly done his homework, much faster and stronger than he’d been three years before, more brutal, more demanding, less likely to give any ground. Her lips curved up in a sultry smile, she _liked_ this facet of the Major. _Her_ Major.

She darted in close, landing two blows to his ribs and following up with a pulled punch to his jaw. Two could play this game, she thought as he grunted, shaking off the hit. His eyes gleamed and he put his longer arms to work with a flurry of jabs and punches that stopped only when he’d succeeded in bloodying her nose.

“Oh, _fuck this_ ,” she muttered, irritation spiking in her tone even as her palm slapped against his wrist, using his momentum against him. He pushed behind her and she used that to her advantage, stepping backwards and levering his weight to unbalance him so he rolled over her shoulders, landing hard on his back at her feet. 

She started to laugh, pleased with her handiwork, but his hands had grasped her shirt during the maneuver and with a strong tug he had her sprawling across his chest. He didn’t stop there, rolling her until she was pinned by his strong thighs, her wrists held to the floor by his strong hands. Her back arched off the cold, metal floor as she tried to buck him off, her brow furrowing while she stared up at him.

One corner of his lips curled up in a smirk as his face lowered, his lips hovering just above hers. Her chest heaved as she panted to catch her breath, the sleek muscles of her arms straining against his hold. He felt his dick twitch against the material of his pants in appreciation of her lithe form squirming beneath him. "And to the victor go the spoils," he murmured against her mouth, the soft brush of his lips against hers earned a soft gasp and her deep blue eyes widened as she stared up at him.

She flicked her gaze towards Cortez and Vega, the two men pretending to look anywhere but at their superior officers and failing miserably. "We're not alone," she whispered back, her breath hitching in her throat as he trailed heated kisses along her jaw, his teeth lightly nipping her sensitive skin.

His head popped up, a wicked grin on curving across his face, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "I have no doubt they will vacate the area before they see too much." He rumbled in reply, his response so soft she almost had trouble discerning it.

Her hips wriggled between his rock hard thighs, the growing evidence of his arousal pressing against her pelvis. Her breath came in shallow pants as he shifted his grip on her hands, holding both in one of his, the other drifting down to her shoulder, running lightly over the swell of her breast, across her taut belly until his fingers arrived at the waist of her pants. His touch was feather-light and exploring as he slowly tugged her shirt free, his hot palm running up the curve of her waist, his fingers dancing lightly over the swell of her ribs. She laughed breathlessly at the ticklish touch, biting her lips as his intense gaze watched her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He felt her legs pushing against the floor beneath them for purchase, heard her boots scraping against the cold metal. He chuckled, a husky sound that had her going still, swallowing hard as she bit back a moan. She shivered beneath him as his palm curved over her breast, kneading gently, crushing his lips to hers in a brutal kiss, a contradiction of sensations that had her mind reeling as it struggle to distinguish between the soft, gentle caress of his hands and the bruising pressure of his mouth. Bites and licks, the taste of copper between them as teeth clashed against teeth, an artless kiss that had them both burning with need. A ragged groan trembled trough the air as he tore his mouth away, glancing over his shoulder to the other officers who were staring, slack-jawed. "Out," he demanded harshly, not waiting to see if they complied before turning back to the task at hand. He released his hold on her hands, tugging her shirt up and over her head, heedless of threads popping loudly as seams gave way to his haste

Her hands flew to his own uniform, pulling roughly in the fabric, grunting for him to lift his arms to assist her, dark energy swirling over her heated skin when he didn't, instead bending his head to run his tongue along the curve of her breast, tracing the outline of her bra. She panted beneath him, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt, felt it give way with a satisfying rip as she applied a warp field to the annoying garment. He chuckled and pulled her to a half seated position, his hand wrapping around her back to expertly unclasp her bra with one hand. Satin and lace were tossed aside and Kaidan’s mouth closed over one nipple as it bounced free, his tongue swiping roughly against the sensitive nipple.

Her back arched, belly straining against his thighs, her fingers digging into the firm muscle above his hips, a long, low moan breaking from her throat. Her nails scraped against his skin, landing on the clasp of his belt, working frantically to rid him of that inconvenience, pulling his zipper down and pushing expectantly at his pants, wanting, _needing,_ access to his heavy erection pressing hard against the soft skin of her belly.

He didn’t budge, intent on making her squirm, drawing this out, drawing _her_ out, for as long as possible until she was brainless with need, begging for release. His breath hissed between his teeth and his plans changed slightly when her quivering fingers trailed along the outline of his cock, tracing the imprint of the tip, her nails scraping lightly over him through the thick fabric of his pants.

He twitched against her touch, his need for her growing by the second, multiplying exponentially with every brush of her fingers, every breathy sigh and moaning gasp. The salty taste of her skin already dewy with sweat from their workout, the sight of her eyes fluttering closed as his lips sucked against the pulse point in her neck. The tingle of her dark energy ebbing and flowing against his, the purple glow hovering over her bare flesh as her back arched up, pushing her breast firmly into his calloused palm.

She writhed beneath him, felt his breath hot against her damp skin, forcing her eyes to open, to lock on his as the words she wanted to say died as her mouth turned to dust. This was what she _needed_ , to get hot and sweaty and _tangled_ up with him, _lost_ in his touch until she didn’t know which was up or down. She blinked slowly, marveling at his mouth, lips firm and demanding, his tongue tracing random patterns against her skin, leaving wet trails in its wake.

Her lover, as selfish as he was selfless, always seeing to her needs first, her pleasure, her desires; but always, _always_ , taking it one step past where she meant to go. A quick fuck turned into an affirmation that they were both still alive and thriving, a steak sandwich on the Citadel turned to promises left unsaid but fervently expressed in the language only lovers knew.

A soft noise of protest slipped between her kiss-bruised lips as his weight left her, her hands reaching for him to pull him back. She sat up, the tip of her tongue pressed to the center of her upper lip while he expertly maneuvered the clasp of her belt, negotiating the fly of her pants, shimmying her hips to help her pants slide down her legs. He smirked at her and tugged off her boots, sparing only a fleeting thought for her bare ass on the cold floor before his hands were gliding up her legs and his face was buried between her legs.

A keening moan left her throat as his tongue delved between her folds, his teeth nibbling at her sex, the rough pad of his tongue swiping hotly against her swollen clitoris. Her head fell back against the floor with a dull thud, her fingers twisting painfully in his hair, a sensation he barely noticed as his lost himself in her scent, her taste, the feel of her thighs squeezing against his cheeks.

“ _Kaidan!_ ” she gasped, the rough feel of his five o’ clock shadow chafing against her sensitive skin, rubbing raw the delicate flesh. Her hips bucked against his firm hold on her thighs, licking her from her clit to her slit and back again before his lips fastened on her nub, suckling her until her entire body tensed, a powerful orgasm that had stars exploding behind her closed eyelids rocking through her.

“Jesus, Kaidan,” she groaned, tossing her head restlessly, protesting when he lifted his head to look up her torso, watching her intently between the mounds of her breasts. “I need,” she panted, struggling to draw sustaining breath, her heart hammering in her chest, unable to push the words past her teeth. “ _Please_ ,” a soft entreaty, desire and need dripping from every letter.

Ever unable to deny her that which she needed, he pressed one last kiss to her sex, and quick toed off his boots, pushing his pants down his legs, his erection springing free at long last. He positioned herself against her slick entrance, slowly pushing into her as her walls quaked and pulsed around him.

Her legs shifted, her thighs wrapping tightly around his hips, her arms clutching tightly around his shoulders, her fingers absently massaging the skin around his implant, sending delicious shivers down his spine. In and out, filling her to the hilt, her hips rocking against his with every thrust, their rhythm and passion building until his breath came in sharp grunts and sweat dripped from his brow. Her nails dug half-moons into the small of his back, her hips arcing up to meet his with mewling cries and breathy gasps, her face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

He felt her lips pressing against his hot skin, her teeth biting down and her tongue licking the insult to his flesh. Her inner muscles clamped down around him and her breath shuddered in her lungs as she gasped out his name, her climax vibrating through as he pumped his hips into her. The pads of her fingers dug into the globes of his ass, urging him on, the pressure building until he could hold back no longer, riding out the waves of pleasure as he emptied into her.

Their cheeks pressed together, whispered words lingering on kiss-reddened lips, blue eyes peeking out from beneath half-closed lashes. Soft lips brushing against abused skin, soothing the delicious hurt that teeth could invoke when the fury of passion was at its highest.

Shepard’s lips curled up in a lazy smile, eyes still glazed with the haze of completion, murmuring softly as he nuzzled his face against heated skin, his eyelashes ticklish as they fluttered against her. He rolled off of her with a grimace at the icy metal digging into his back, gathering her across his chest with a contented sigh.

“Feel better?”

His question lingered in the air and the answer was a drowsy nod and a soft murmur and he knew that tonight was the first she would sleep easy since Thessia. He pushed to a sitting position, somehow managing to arrange Shepard in his arms as he climbed to his feet. His lips twitched as he took in the scattered clothing in the abandoned shuttle bay, concentrating on forming a weak singularity around himself to gather their belongings, carrying his exhausted burden to his chest, their clothes bouncing merrily along as he head for the elevator. 

Her soft snuffles as she dropped into sleep were his reward and he smiled contentedly. Shepard allowed no one to take care of Shepard, except him.


End file.
